Victor Morozov
Victor Morozov (born 1976) is a minor character in Clockwork and The IT Files. A member of Ivan Popov's Interpol team, Victor was one of two tactical experts, though he is also a skilled linguist. Later Victor joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a member of Team Epsilon, once again under Ivan's command. Biography Victor was born in Vladimir, Russia. Athletic as a child, Victor played hockey all the way up until high school and continued to play for recreation while being trained to become a police officer. After becoming a cop Victor spent two years in Vladimir before being transferred to Moscow to join its OMON (Special Purpose Police Unit). A notable assignment Victor was involved in was the 2004 Beslan School Hostage Crisis, though he was still new and had little influence over the situation. In spite of being a part of OMON Victor's skills rarely saw use, thus he ended up spending quite a bit of his downtime learning new languages. By the time Interpol drafted Victor in 2006 he'd learned to speak Russian, English, Ukrainian and Spanish. Soon after joining Interpol Victor came under the command of Ivan Popov, a man who quickly earned Victor's respect after being able to match him at the shooting range with a pistol and a sub-machine gun. Ivan became a sort of heroic figure to Victor, the younger man admiring his team leader for in his eyes being incredible, having solved several crimes and also romanced the lovely Irina Popov. When Ivan left Interpol for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Victor took it the hardest, finding it difficult to respect Rurik Chekhol as his new leader. Victor's dissent eventually reached its peak during an assignment in Hong Kong which saw the team work with Team Gamma of the ITEA, during which time Victor openly chewed Rurik out in front of London section chief Raymond Bishop. Victor was punished for his attitude and later proved to be a valuable asset to the team as the case was closed. After the assignment Victor was in favor of applying to join the ITEA after Rurik proposed it, eager to work with his old mentor again. As luck would have it Rurik ended up on Team Epsilon a month later, Ivan his leader once again. Victor made his mark in the fight against Ouroboros at Waterloo Station, managing to capture Charles Truman III, who in turn provided critical information to the ITEA. At the same time Victor quickly hit it off with Bethany McGill, the ITEA's weapon expert, and frequently visited her workshop with lame excuses so he could flirt. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Victor was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Going a bit stir-crazy, Victor eventually found himself alone with Bethany. After admitting he did want to ask her out sometime Victor and Bethany made love, vowing to start dating properly if time ever unfroze. During the wedding of Suzanna Ortiz-Volt and William Volt Victor was secretly frozen by Lucienne Christophe so she could have some fun with Bethany. Later, when time unfroze, Victor made good on the vow and started dating the weapon expert. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 6'3" * Weight: 190 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Hazel * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Special Skills * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols and sub-machine guns. * Athletic Endurance, able to run and skate long distances. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically tactical command. * Multilingual, knowing Russian, English, Ukrainian and Spanish. Relationships Romances * Bethany McGill, Girlfriend and Co-Worker Teammates * Ivan Popov * Makeda Getachew * Malai Kasem * Qi Sun Friends * Rurik Chekhol, also Co-Worker * Gregory Barnes, also Co-Worker * Anna Sokolov, also Co-Worker * Tatiana Lebedev, also Co-Worker * Irina Popov Appearances * Clockwork Paradise * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Victor is physically based on actor Victor Webster. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA